The Walking Dead
by alexohare50
Summary: This is my original version of the walking dead and how it all took of. It will inclood characters from the original walking dead TV show ! This is a personal message from me In the comments tell me if I should write more or not thank you


It was a sunny day on a Saturday morning and Rick Grimes

a brown haired policeman with a brown sheriff hat walked downstairs and turned on the T.V

"Breaking news there has been strange sightings of wired looking creatures around the city, bard your windows stay inside it's not safe sally sparrow signing off"

He turned around at this baffling news "Wired looking creatures that's all I need" he said to himself. He looked at his radio as static came out "Rccck Rccck" he walked over to the radio and picked it up and turned on the button "Hello who is this" he said puzzled

"Rick do you read me I repeat Rick do you copy?" said Shane his best friend "Shane what the hells happening stuffs all over the news?" Rick said

"I know some wired shits going down at the station phone calls are coming left right and center it's not good man" Shane replied. Rick got on his uniform and headed down to the police station. As he was driving down the road he seen police cars driving rapidly down the road and some helicopters followed. The more he went down the road the worse it got. "Arrrrrrrrrrh" someone called out and he started to slow down the car as he seen people slowly walking towards them making groaning noises closer and closer they got and one of them lunged at them "Arrrrrrrrrh" they screamed as they started to rip there skin open and feast on there flesh "Hay hay stop that!" Rick shouted they stood up and turned towards to look at him there flesh was rotten and blood was covered round there mouth "What the hell" he said shocked, he got out his revolver and started to shoot them "Why won't they die"Rick said he heard more groaning noises from behind him in the forest. They got closer and closer towards him. A circle formed around him of flesh eating creatures. He closed his eyes and he heard a squelching noise he opened his eyes again to see one of them died with an arrow in there head "shoot them in the head" said the stranger. Rick got out his revolver and started to kill them "Why you helping him" said his partner with him

"Shut up and help him" said the crossbow wielding killing machine. While this stranger killed them with him one of the zombies lunged at Rick and was trying to rip the flesh off of his chin he just managed to get his revolver from under the zombie and pointed it at its head with one pull of a trigger its head fell right on his head blood piling on his skin "Help" said Rick "Leave him he's a dead man" said the crossbows partner

"No!" said the other one, while they were having their argument Rick was still under the zombie. Rick quickly pulled the zombie over himself to stop the other zombies getting to him. "Merle get your lazy ass over here" he said

"No man he's not going to make it" said Merle

"Create a distraction" said said Merles partner

"A distraction I'll give dam fucking distraction" as Merle said this the pointed his gun at the fuel tank of a car. A massive explosion echoed and unbalanced Merle, the zombies stopped trying to eat rick and turned around to face the "Oh shit" said Merle "Hey Daryle what's the next move yeah jackass" said Merle, when the zombies were fully distracted he got to his feet and walked slowly towards an abandoned car. He waited a little longer before deciding to help them he walked directly behind the horrible beasts and then started to shoot them, one by one they fell down like dominos. "Hey you, up there I don't want any trouble you seem like nice people but can you tell me what the hell is going on" said Rick hoping he had an answer "Were not sure exactly" said Merle

"You a cop" said the youngest looking one

"Yeah" said Rick "What's your names" he added

"Daryle and this is Merle" said Daryle

"Listen can you help me with something?" asked Rick

"Depends on what it is" said Daryle with a suspicious look on his face "I need you to come down to the station with me" said Rick "Why?" said Daryle

"It looks like you can handle yourself around those creatures" said Rick hoping they would go with him

"OK but down the road there's more of these, walkers around" said Daryle. They walked down the road towards the police station not knowing what each corner would bring. They walked with caution sticking there head round the corner of each tall building making sure there was no creatures wondering around that area. They kept on walking until they were stopped stone still with how many creatures were in front of him "Here take this, it's easier to kill them without making that much noise" said Daryle, Rick put his revolver back in his pocket "So what now?" said Rick

"We go zombie slaying" said Merle holding his knife as a sine that he is ready. They each took a different way Daryle on the right hand side; Merle on the left hand side and Rick with the most difficult rout the middle. They went faster than ever there hearts were pumping faster than ever to, there was blood flying everywhere, the walkers dropping dead like dominoes. "Just one more corner and then were there" said Rick. They reached the last corner and the police station was stood right in front of them. "Thank god it's still standing" said Rick, they walked to the front entrance of the station and walked inside "It's a wreck" said Daryle

"It must of had a break in" said Rick. They carried on walking through the wrecked police station towards the armory. As they got closer they heard talking noises coming from that room, they opened the door slowly "Stop!" he shouted to the person who was looting the police property "That's police property put it down" said Rick pointing to the back of the persons head "The worlds gone to shit its no ones property anymore" said Merle

"Shut up Merle" said Daryle, the person turned round slowly to face them with his hands up "You some ball for a Chinaman" said Merle

"I'm Corine" said the stranger

"Whatever said Merle

"What's your name?" asked Rick

"It's Glen" said the Corine person

"What are you doing here?" asked Rick

"As your person said the worlds home to shit" said Glen

"That person has a name you ungrateful bas-"

"Did you see anyone leave here?" asked Rick

"Yeah a black haired police man" said Glen


End file.
